Nitrate is a form of nitrogen which as a high bioavailability to plant life and is one of the most common components in the fertilizers which are used in agriculture. Because of its high bioavailability, very low concentrations of nitrate fertilizers are commonly dissolved directly into irrigation systems for foliar application to provide a continuous supply of nutrients to the plants and allow more efficient absorption. Hydrogen peroxide can also be used in agriculture for disease prevention and algae control where it too can be added directly into an irrigation system in very low concentrations. It would be desirable to facilitate the simultaneous production of hydrogen peroxide and nitrogen oxides from air and water, particularly for use in agriculture.
It should be understood that the various embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.